


Dancing With The Devil

by t0talcha0s



Series: LSPM Universe [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Jake feat no peanut allergy, M/M, One Night Stand, POV Jake, Previous Relationship, You don't need to read the rest of LSPM for this, highly implied sexual content, inspired by Angel haze and the wombats, it just explains why Dirk acts the way he does and why he and Roxy are strippers, oh my, to the point where it's the closest I've written to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People, for millennia have fallen to the draw of temptation. You just can't tell who's tempting whom here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> It's tough to stay objective, baby  
> With your tongue abseiling down my neck  
> It's a bulletproof offer I can't accept  
> \- the Wombats, Emoticons
> 
> You don't feel the flame now, dance to rekindle it  
> -  
> Kiss a few strangers and dance til you feeling it  
> \- Angel Haze, White lilies/white lies

It's been years since you last saw him. He's barely changed, just as skinny, just as pale, just as strangely, alluringly attractive. You had grabbed his hips the minute you recognized them, and spun him around to face you, plastering a grin on your face. 

"Jake?" His eyebrows raise and he looks genuinely surprised to see you. His voice a bit deeper then you remember it, but still that delightful, melodic tenor. "I was expecting Roxy. This is a," he pauses "surprise." You have the urge to rip his shades off his face and look into those deep amber-golden eyes you love, but you refrain. Instead you smile that eye-twinkling smile that used to make him bury his face in your neck after you fucked him. He didn't now, but he posture did relax, and his face softened. 

"How are you Dirk!?" 

"Been good, busy. Crazy finding you in a place like this."

"I like to check out the club scene of all the cities I go to." You explain. "Do you live here?" He nods. "You never told me you moved."

"Couldn't get ahold of you." 

"Well." You say, removing your hands from him hips and lifting them in an open gesture. "I'm here to get ahold of, and I'd like to dance."

"Usually people don't ask others to dance at this kind of thin-"

"God blast it Strider, dance with me." He looks vaguely amused, you still remember how to read his stoic face. You're glad to know you retained that knowledge, it took a long time, and several pointers from Roxy, to learn. 

"Yeah, alright." Your hands immediately return to his hips, and his come to rest loosely on your shoulders. "Where're you coming from this time?" He says, dancing at essentially arms length, which you're opposed to. Want him flush up against you. Want to rub and caress his hips like it was your first time again. Want to grind against him until he's dizzy, with a leg hitched up around you, and the two of you are backed into a wall. You're snapped out of your thinking when he gives a, "earth to English, come in English." You smile goofily at him again. 

"Yes sorry, I was in Ireland. Lovely place, met a rather ill tempered barkeep." He listens intently as you entertain him with stories. You speak mindlessly, focusing more on how you're slowly bringing him closer to your body. Drawing him, both figuratively and literally, closer. His body seems occupied by the music, and by the time you have him suitably settled against your hips you can't help but feel the slow undulating beat that rolls through him. All things considered he's a man of music, from his voice to his movements, the way his hips give a slow grind against you automatically, and how it's just sweet enough to leave you wanting more. He's undeniable and you'd bet a good sum of money that he knows it. So you try to move along to his languid movements, hopefully getting it right, and by the time the song changes into something faster, and more energetic you're happy with the way the two of you are grinding like a drunk, underage couple who believes they're immortal. 

You're only truly happy when your initial vision is right, when you've got his leg hitched around you, and you're slowly, dancing into him. Your head comes to rest in his neck, and his inhibitions are lowered enough to tilt it back for you and let you have your fill. This is just what you had imagined, and wanted. He smells amazing, and familiar, like home after being so long away, and you wish you could devour him. You've explored the world but you've found something new to claim as conquest. When the DJ is finished with their set, and the dance floor applauds for them, his face is flushed, not just from alcohol, and he swallows at the look on you face. He lowers his leg to the ground. 

"Shall we go to your place then?" You ask, plenty of lecherous implication in your tone. He takes your hand, untangling himself from you, and the two of you walk hand in hand out of the club. 

"Me 'n Roxy's place is just down the road." he jerks his head in the direction of his apartment. "I'm fairly certain she went home with her girlfriend." 

"She has a girlfriend!?" 

"Yeah her name's Feferi, she's chill." The cold outside the club seeps into your bones, but Dirk's warm hand in yours is promise enough that you won't be cold for long. He walks at ease through the sketchy part of town, and his apartment is pretty dismal. It's so obviously he and Roxy's though. Draped across the back of a plaid couch you would've thrown out, is a blanket emblazoned with Abraham Lincoln. What few pictures there are on the walls, are all of Dirk and Roxy, one is of their respective parents. You're snapped out of your thoughts when Dirk's hand squeezes yours and you're on him in an instant, hand on the back of his neck, and the other twining its way around his waist. It's been so long since you've kissed him, and you missed it, the way his lips feel, the way he brings his legs around your waist when you back him into the wall and lift him up. How skinny he is, and how easy it is to carry him into his bedroom. You put him down on the bed and work to remove all his clothes. You know how he likes it, you know exactly what to do to hear his heavenly sighs and moans in your ears. You've had plenty of practice and you know just how to fuck him to leave him always wanting more. You make sure that night he can do nothing but draw you closer, and you fuck him until he's contented and sighing in your arms afterwards. You drift to sleep, and pull him possessively closer. 

"Where's my blond twink!?" Is the call to which you're rudely awakened, and Dirk stirs next to you, you tighten your grip around his waist. You recognize the cheery voice as Roxy's, and you hear her set down her keys and walk towards the bedroom. "Could he be in here?" She swings the door to his bedroom open and raises an eyebrow while Dirk rubs his eyes and mumbles. 

"It is too fucking early for this I don't work until nine." 

"I figured we could go grocery shopping because we've saved up enough money, is that Jake, quite literally fucking English you're in bed with?" He looks over at you, groggily. 

"Oh, um, yeah. My ass hurts, I have to work today you douche." He addresses you. 

"He also left marks, you know how the boss feels about that." He lightly slaps you, obviously without spite, and he sits up, blanket sliding down a toned, too skinny, pale, freckled chest. You're vaguely mortified, but you decide if they can take this so calmly as can you. 

"Yeah and tell me you don't have a mark on your thigh from your girlfriend." 

"One time." 

"One time I've pointed it out, trust me I've seen." Dirk stretches, cracking his back. "Do we have toast or something so English can eat breakfast." 

"Usually you kick your one night stands out before breakfast." Dirk slides out of bed, uncaring that he's naked in front of his sister, and slides on some sweatpants. 

"As you've mentioned this is Jake, quite literally fucking, English." He smirks, and as he walks out of the room you finally work out of your astonishment and talk. 

"Hello again Roxy, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too English, how've ya been?" 

"Exploring!" You flash her the same smile you gave Dirk, and a flicker of suspicion slides across her features, before returning to friendly once again. 

"Well breakfast is in the kitchen, so put some pants on and we'll eat and catch up." She turns and follows Dirk into the kitchen, where he's sitting on the counter, pants low on his hips as discount bread cooks away in the toaster. 

"So where do your two work?" You ask as you jog to catch up with Roxy once your bottom half is clothed. 

"A little place called Lily's. It's downtown." She explains and a flicker of recognition sits in your mind, but doesn't click. 

"And what do you do?" 

"Strip." Dirk says straightforwardly, spreading peanut butter on your toast like he knows you like. You sputter for a moment.

"Pardon?" 

"Distri and I get up unstage and dance with our pants off."

"While taking our pants off." Dirk corrects and hands you a piece of toast, chuckling at your expression. "And wipe that look off your face, it's just a job." You shake your head to remove yourself of your dumbfounded expression. 

"Well I'm sure you two do a fine job." Roxy fake gags behind you and Dirk laughs. 

"Alright there loverboys, I'll leave you two alone. I'ma go shower." You look up at Dirk as he sits on the counter and takes a bite of his toast. You've missed him so much, you already want him again, but you leave in two days. You reach up and grab his jaw, pulling him down to kiss him, and he tastes like peanut butter and toast and Dirk and it's intoxicating. His hands come to your shoulders for balance and you only pull him closer. He pulls away, panting lightly, and it's such a beautiful sound, you'd happily steal away his breath any day. You're at the right angle so you happily move to lick at his neck, and he lets out a pleased, shuddering sigh.

"Dirk." You say, and he gives a lazy nod in reply. "I'm only here for two more days."

"Where are you going?" 

"India's next on the list." 

"Sounds fun." It comes out on a breath as you press sloppy kisses down his neck. 

"It will be." You nip gently at his pulse point just to hear him give a quiet groan. "You should come." He almost scoffs in reply. 

"I can't leave Roxy." 

"She has her girlfriend." 

"Fef isn't exactly-" he lets out a lovely, strained sound in the back of his throat when you palm the front of his sweatpants and move your mouth down to his chest. "Isn't exactly a good replacement for me." 

"She'd make do, I simply want to spoil you and take you every spot I can think to on this earth." You're beginning to feel a bit desperate yourself, but this is about making Dirk come along with you, so you continue to focus on him. He may never have admitted It in your, albeit short and rather poor, relationship; he adores it when you give him anything he could want and then some. Your kisses run their way down his chest. 

"That's sweet of you to offer." There's an unsaid but, as he tangles a hand in your hair.

"So then accept it, you'd certainly enjoy yourself." You make the words full of promise and bite gently into his skin to hear him groan and feel his fingers tighten in your hair. "Leave with me." You hear a throat clear behind you, and you look up, before following Dirk's gaze to the doorway, where Roxy stands. She stares at you with a polite intensity that makes you shift guiltily. 

"Dirk won't be going anywhere." You huff in annoyance. 

"You don't speak for Dirk." You say and suddenly two pairs of eyes are on him and he stutters, it's a good look for him. He removes his hands from your hair and he puts them up. Roxy raises an eyebrow at him, and his face softens for a moment, before he hops off the counter and walks over to her. Wrapping her in a hug that seems too intimate, too meaningful for you to be watching. You tap your foot. 

"Jake I'm sorry." He runs his hand through Roxy's still wet hair, and they seem to fit together like they were the last pieces of a puzzle. "I can't leave with you." 

"Skedaddle English." Roxy says quietly with a chuckle, an obvious joke but you straighten your pants, and bid them both goodbye. 

"I'll miss you both." 

"I'll miss you too." Dirk says it completely sincerely, like he did the day you two broke up. 

"You'll be missed." Roxy says, a flippant commitment to her words. You turn on your heel and walk out. 

It's not until you see a picture of Dirk on Facebook later that you realized you left your shirt there. 

You couldn't be happier that he still wears it.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. LSPM got another fic (with another to come when I get around to it)  
> On tumblr at Barefootcosplayer! hmu.


End file.
